Finalement, tout arrive à point
by bounette
Summary: Lily se retrouve un soir d'octobre dans la salle commune et réfléchit à ses amours et celles de ses amies, quand un invité mystérieux arrive. LEJP


**Salut tout le monde.**

**Je tiens à m'excuser, pour ceux et celles qui lisent ma fic, _Vers où mène la haine_, mais j'ai des soucis, non pas d'inspiration, mais de mise en forme de mes chapitres, j'arrive pas à obtenir quelque chose de correct.**

**Donc, en attendant que j'arrive à faire cette foutue fic, qui est mon premier bébé, je vous donne cet one-shot, qui m'a pris hier dans mon lit, alors que j'attendais le sommeil.**

**Dites-moi vos impressions,**

**Merci.**

* * *

J'en ai marre. MARRE. MARRE DE CHEZ MARRE. Vous voulez peut-être savoir pourquoi ? Parce que mes amies ne se sont pas aperçues que j'allais pas bien. Remarquez pas que je m'en vante, elles ont leur petite vie à elles. Pourtant, on discute entre nous, on s'accorde toujours une heure pour discuter de tout et de n'importe quoi, sauf d'un sujet, parce que même si je ne leur en veux pas, cela m'énerve.

Mais, vous voulez savoir peut-être qui je suis. Voilà, je suis Lily Evans, 17 ans, septième année, Gryffondor. Vous voulez peut-être savoir le sujet énervant : les relations amoureuses. Mes trois meilleures amies, celles que je connais depuis presque 7 ans, sont amoureuses, et pas de n'importe qui en plus. La première, Alice Cooper, sort avec Franck Longdubat depuis le printemps dernier et ils s'entendent à merveille. La deuxième, Elizabeth Potter, surnommée Liz par sa cousine, sort un Serdaigle depuis le début de l'année et pareil on voit que c'est le grand amour. Mais le mieux, c'est la troisième, celle qui m'a permis de connaître le groupe que je détestais le plus. Vous voyez de qui je veux parler : les maraudeurs. Au début, je me suis dit que cela ne durerait pas, non pas parce qu'Anne-Laure O'Connell soit quelqu'un qui change de copain comme de chemise, non c'est plutôt sur le petit copain que j'avais des doutes, le connaissant, je me suis dit que cela ne durerait pas une semaine et cela fait, maintenant, un an, aujourd'hui qu'ils sont ensemble, au grand dam de toutes les filles de l'école.

Vous ne voyez toujours pas de qui je veux parler, mais enfin de Sirius Black, le pire coureur de jupon de Poudlard, même son meilleur ami n'est pas comme ça. Non, je ne dois pas me mettre à penser à lui, cela fait trop mal. Pourquoi ? Parce que, grâce à ma meilleure amie, même Liz n'y était pas arrivée, j'ai vu sous un nouveau regard ce groupe tant détesté pendant toutes ces années, et je me suis aperçue, qu'ils étaient adorables, tous selon leurs personnalités : Sirius par son côté farceur et je m'enfoutiste, sauf lorsqu'il s'agit de sa copine, que dis-je presque fiancé ; Remus par son côté sérieux et son regard en coin, qui fait penser que finalement il n'est pas aussi sage qu'il en a l'air ; Peter, malgré sa timidité, peut être adorable ; et le dernier, mais non pas des moindres, James Potter, que je détestais de toute mon âme, par son côté gentil et burlesque, m'a enfin fait voir un visage que j'adore.

A cause de tout cela, de la relation Sirius-Anne-Laure, des discussions avec les maraudeurs, jusque tard dans la soirée dans la salle, je suis amoureuse de James Potter, mais ne l'ai dit à personne, puisque lui ne m'aime plus.

Bah oui ! Après deux ans à me courir après, il ne m'a plus jamais demandé, que ce soit l'année dernière ou en début d'année. Pourtant, je peux le certifier, il me l'aurait demander vers la fin de sixième année ou au début de cette année, je lui aurais dit oui, parce que je l'aime et que je suis sûre qu'on serait allé assez loin dans la relation. Mais, j'ai tout gâché et Anne-Laure avait raison, les façons dont il était avec moi, ce n'était qu'une façade, qui cachait sa vraie personnalité.

A partir de là, je me suis mise à pleurer sans même m'en rendre compte et je n'entendis pas quelqu'un qui était juste derrière moi :

« - Lily ? »

Je sursautai comme jamais et me retournai pour voir James, me regarder avec un regard indéchiffrable. Je m'essuyais les yeux, en m'apercevant subitement que je pleurais devant lui et qu'il devait se demander pourquoi.

« - Lily, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien du tout, James. D'ailleurs, je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit, James. »

Mais, James ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et me retint pas le bras.

« - Ah non, Lily. On ne pleure pas quand on a rien du tout. Alors, tu vas t'asseoir à côté de moi et expliquer tout au docteur Potter, dit-il d'un ton sans réplique, mais un sourire. Ouah, j'adore quand il sourit comme ça.

- Tu te fais psy, maintenant.

- Figure-toi, que ce n'est pas toi, qui a du rassurer Sirius, lorsqu'il se demandait si Anne-Laure accepterait, sans pourtant qu'elle croit qu'elle n'était juste une idylle. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de tact pour lui faire rentrer dans le crâne. Remarque, après l'avoir rassuré, je lui ai dit que si jamais il faisait du mal à ma cousine, il faudrait qu'il se planque très bien, pour que j'évite de le retrouver et lui faire payer sa goujaterie envers ma cousine préférée.

- C'est vrai. Je suis impressionnée. Je ne savais pas que le grand Sirius Black pouvait avoir peur d'une fille, m'exclamai-je.

- Mais, ce n'est pas n'importe quelle fille. Bon, assez parler d'un des couples fards de l'école, qui font pleurer presque toutes les filles de Poudlard. Je vois que je t'ai fait sourire, mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu pleures dans la salle commune, à une heure du matin, alors que tu devrais dormir.

- Tu n'abandonnes jamais.

- Jamais !

- Vous vous ressemblez très bien les Potter et les O'Connell. Vous ne lâchez jamais le morceau.

- Exact. Et je pense qu'Anne-Laure n'a pas du voir ton état sinon ce n'est pas moi qui serai là, mais elle. Et ce n'est parce qu'elle est amoureuse, non c'est parce que tu caches tes tourments en ce moment. Alors, je répète ma question : qu'est-ce qui fait pleurer la jolie rousse ?

- Très bien ! Tu veux savoir. C'est parce que les filles ont un petit copain, qu'elles en sont très amoureuses et que moi, personne ne veut de moi, dis-je. Et toi en particulier, pensai-je dans ma tête.

- Comment ça personne ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu es magnifique. Pourtant, je t'ai vu avec quelqu'un au mois de juin, tu avais l'air heureuse. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour que la jolie Evans le largue, hum ? »

C'est à ce moment-là, que je me suis dit que je n'aurai jamais du céder, parce que la plupart des mecs allaient en prendre pour leur grade demain, mais il avait l'air de vraiment vouloir savoir et, moi, cela libérera, alors, je répondis :

« - Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

- Oui, s'il te plait.

- A l'époque, où tu me courais après et que tu étais vraiment exaspérant, (James piqua un fard), j'arrivais quand même avoir des copains et toutes mes amies me disaient que c'était mais cela ne durait jamais. A l'époque, je me disais que c'était normal, qu'on était que de jeunes adolescents qui commençaient à voir l'intérêt que pouvait avoir le sexe opposé. D'un autre côté, je me suis aussi demandée, si tu ne faisais pas tout pour leur faire peur, pour qu'ils me laissent tomber et que je vienne vers toi, en dernier recours. (A cette partie, James prit un air offusqué mais ne m'interrompit pas). Mais je suis aperçue, que ce n'était pas le cas, puisque cela a continué après, lorsque tu as cessé de me harceler. »

Je me suis arrêtée quelques instants, pour me demander comme aborder le sujet délicat et je voyais que James ne me brusquait pas à savoir la suite, il ne faisait qu'attendre, tout en étant soulagé de savoir que je ne mettais la fin de mes histoires sur son dos. Je repris alors :

« - Comme tu me l'as fait remarquer, à la fin de l'année, j'avais un petit copain, j'étais contente, je ne savais pas où ça allait mener, mais je m'en fichais. C'est le premier avec qui je restais plus de trois mois. Donc, tout allait bien. A un moment, on est tout allé voir nos petits copains respectifs. Au détour d'un couloir, j'ai entendu des voix et j'ai reconnu la sienne. Curieuse, j'ai écouté. (Là je sentais mes yeux me piquer et mes larmes affluer). Il parlait de moi, disant que c'était banal avec moi, qu'il avait réussi son pari, qu'il allait pouvoir me lâcher. Au moment où je me demandais quel pari, l'un de ses copains répondit : « celui de sortir avec la propriété de James Potter, celle qui ne veut pas de lui. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais il est vert de jalousie (_faudra un jour qu'on m'explique vert et pas rouge, mais bon !_). A ce moment, j'ai pas réfléchi, je suis arrivée vers eux et je lui ai mis une de ces baffes, tout en lui disant de ne plus jamais m'approcher et je suis partie. J'ai compris, alors, pourquoi toutes mes relations ne duraient pas. Une fois qu'ils avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient, ils me lâchaient », finis-je de dire, ce coup-ci, je pleurais vraiment, j'arrivais plus à m'arrêter.

Je sentis James me prendre dans les bras et me bercer tout en me disant des mots que je ne comprenais pas, mais qui me fit du bien. Comme je ne n'avais pas osé le regarder en racontant mon histoire, je ne sais pas du tout dans quel état d'esprit il est. Tout d'un coup, il lâcha :

« - Je suis désolé, Lils. Je ne pensais pas que les autres réagiraient comme ça. Moi non plus, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils te lâchaient, alors que tu es quelqu'un d'adorable. Je suis désolé, parce que je savais pas que mon comportement agirait comme ça sur les autres. Bien sûr, que j'étais jaloux, mais jamais je ne me serai permis de casser tes couples, parce que je voulais que tu sois heureuse, même si ce n'était pas avec moi. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'es pas venue me flanquer une baffe à moi aussi, pour ce que j'avais fait, même si c'est inconsciemment : je l'aurai amplement mérité.

- Tu sais, je ne pouvais pas t'en vouloir. C'est vrai, tu ne savais pas. Et puis, on s'entend si bien depuis un an que je ne voulais pas tout gâcher pour un tas de crétins.

- Merci. Par contre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Anne-Laure n'est pas venue m'engueuler et ne m'en a pas parlé tout l'été, en disant que j'étais vraiment un idiot.

- Parce qu'elle ne le sait pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle aille leur mettre une raclée à tous les autres, même s'il le méritaient.

- Attends ! Tu es entrain de me dire que je suis le seul au courant et que tu as gardé tout cela pour toi.

- Oui et ne va pas le raconter à tout le monde.

- Certainement pas. Mais, j'ai le droit de leur faire payer cet affront, me demande-t-il avec un air de chien battu.

- Oh ! Je vois d'où tiennent Anne-Laure et Liz ce regard. De toi, dis-je, en rigolant. Oui, je te donne mon accord, parce que, bien que je ne veux pas que ta cousine soit au courant, cela leur fera les pieds.

- Ouah ! La première fois que j'ai l'autorisation, de ta part, pour faire une blague.

- C'est parce qu'ils l'ont bien mérité. »

Il se mit à rire et, inconsciemment, il me serre un peu plus dans les bras. Moi, je suis aux anges. J'espère qu'il ne va pas s'en rendre compte tout de suite, parce que j'aimerai bien être dans ses bras pour toujours. On reste quelques minutes comme ça, l'un contre l'autre. Et puis, il tourne sa tête vers moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de me noyer dans ses yeux noisette, si envoûtants, où je vois tant de choses : l'admiration, le désir, l'amour et plein d'autres choses. Il se penche finalement vers moi et pose délicatement, presque comme si j'étais une poupée fragile, ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je répondis tout de suite au baiser, celui que j'attendais depuis au moins trois mois. Il quémanda l'ouverture de ma bouche, afin d'y insérer sa langue, qui se fit toute timide pourtant, comme s'il attendait toujours mon approbation, alors que moi, je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de lui, de ses lèvres, de ses baisers. Je compris enfin mes meilleures amies. Au bout de quelques minutes, on dut interrompre le baiser, afin de respirer. Il nicha sa tête dans mon cou, alors que moi je faisais pareil, et me demanda d'une vois étouffée :

« - Tu veux devenir ma propriété officielle, Lily ? »

A la question, j'éclate de rire et lui répondis :

« - Oui, James Potter, j'accepte de devenir ta propriété. »

Il se redressa et m'embrassa, une nouvelle fois, avec tellement de douceur que j'en oubliais le lieu et l'heure tardive. Au bout d'un moment, je lui demandais :

« - Comment cela se fait que tu sois descendu dans la salle commune ?

- J'arrivais pas à dormir.

- Oh, pourquoi ?

- J'arrêtais pas de penser à toi ! »

J'éclate de rire, à nouveau et répliquai :

« - Bah, au moins, on n'a pas perdu notre nuit. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je vais aller dormir un peu.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas bien là.

- Si. Mais je veux voir la tête de tout le monde, demain matin. Je sens que cela va valoir son pesant de cacahuètes. »

Il me sourit, me suit jusqu'au bas des escaliers et me donne un baiser, avant de chuchoter bonne nuit, pendant que je faisais pareil.

Je me faufilais dans mon lit et m'endormis tout de suite, le sourire aux lèvres.

**oOoOo**

Le lendemain, le réveil sonna à 7 heures, me réveillant doucement. Je me remémorais le début de la nuit dans la salle commune avec James. C'est donc avec enthousiasme que je me levais, avant même les trois autres qui, d'habitude, sont levées avant moi. Je pris alors ma douche, m'habillai et attendis impatiemment, faut bien le dire, que les filles soient prêtes.

« - Et bien, Lily. Tu es bien matinale, aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Anne-Laure, qui était en train de s'attacher les cheveux et fut prête en moins de deux secondes.

- Rien. Faut une raison pour que je me lève avant tout le monde.

- Non. Mais d'habitude, tu te lèves légèrement après nous, c'est tout.

- Bon. Ca y est, on peut y aller, m'impatientai-je.

- Oui, oui ! On y va. S'exclama Liz. Tu es impossible ce matin. »

Nous descendîmes toutes les quatre et trouvâmes les quatre garçons et notamment le mien. Il était maintenant bien à moi et il ne sera jamais rien qu'à moi. Alors qu'Anne-Laure partait vers Sirius avec un grand sourire, ainsi qu'Alice vers Franck, je vis Liz nous quitter précipitamment. Mais, avant qu'elle ne soit hors de vue, je me dirigeais vers James, qui avait un regard rieur en comprenant mon manège, je pris son visage entre les deux mains et l'embrassai avec amour devant tout le monde. J'entendis distinctement Liz, Remus et Peter étouffer une exclamation de surprise. Mais, bientôt, j'étais dans mon monde, avec mon James.

Je ne vis donc pas Anne-Laure, qui avait un air triomphal, ainsi que Sirius. Quand on sépara, tout le monde applaudit et Anne-Laure me prit par le bras, ainsi qu'Alice et Liz, celles-ci oubliant leurs petits copains respectifs. J'étais heureuse, mes amies également pour moi et les maraudeurs devaient être aux anges.

Les garçons nous survirent. Alors qu'on se dirigeait vers notre table, j'entendis James dire aux autres :

« - Ca vous dit une petite blague ? »

* * *

**hello, j'ai fait quelques corrections d'orthographe**

**bisous à tous! **


End file.
